User talk:70.179.176.30
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Antarctica page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Cleanse (Talk) 00:25, 6 December 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Article contents Please keep in mind that we only deal in canon information depicted in Star Trek, and we do not put hypothetical information in articles, only information that has a factual basis. Thanks --31dot 00:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Gabriel Bell Stop adding people from Facebook who just happen to have the same name. He's a fictional character, nothing more. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, not just the same name, but the same skin color and visual age. Gabe is 22 this year (turning 23 in two months), so likely in college or the military somewhere, and the guys I linked from Facebook happened to look the same age as he. Anyway, since Memory-Alpha won't accept extrapolations such as this, which Star Trek wiki resource will? -- 11:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No Star Trek wiki that I know of is going to let you link to real people's facebook pages. - 11:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Stop Do not edit other people's comments. Not even to add Wikipedia links. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Also, do not add links to what essentially amount to pirated materials. Postings on youtube of entire episodes are not legal unless they have been uploaded with the permission of the studio. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC)